


Высота

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Detective Story, F/M, Romance, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано на реборн-миникинк по заявке 6 - 57. TYL!Хибари\TYL!Хару. Случайно оказаться вместе во время какой-либо зачистки, охоты на Вонголу и т.д. Вместе скрываться, длительный взаимный юст. После какой-либо погони - быстрый и поспешный секс на адреналине, в каком-нибудь не предназначенном для этого месте.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Miura Haru
Kudos: 7





	Высота

Два поворота направо, затем один налево. Перейти дорогу, отметить привычный серый куб здания правительства в такой же серой вечерней мгле, спуститься на квартал вниз. Американские горки, а не город. Холмы, холмы, холмы.  
Не заговаривать с портье, только улыбаться. С другими постояльцами отеля тоже не говорить. Ни с кем не говорить. Как можно больше и шире улыбаться. Ха, кто бы говорил.  
В номере сначала проверить все углы и картины. Камер нет. Картин тоже нет, черт его знает, за что они платят триста евро в день, если видят только эти блеклые стены и единственное узкое окно.  
Зато отель в паре шагов от Европарламента, здесь традиционно останавливаются дипломаты и чиновники высокого ранга, поэтому к постояльцам относятся внимательно и умеют закрывать глаза на нужные вещи. И держать язык за зубами, разумеется.  
Хару ненавидит Брюссель.  
Тут все время дует мерзкий промозглый ветер, небо набито свинцом, цементные коробки домов подпирают его, изнемогая от тяжести.  
Позвонить на ресепшн, заказать ужин, никакого спиртного, никаких устриц, которыми норовят насильно накормить в крошечных ресторанчиках на каждом углу. Спросить, нет ли писем или сообщений. Только потом — в душ.  
Хару стоит под обжигающе горячими струями воды и всё равно зябко ёжится. Писем нет. Сообщений нет. Они застряли в этом чертовом городе, и она понятия не имеет, где Хибари берет деньги на отель и где пропадает каждый день вот уже вторую неделю.  
Для всех они — успешная семейная пара из Штатов. Естественно, оба воспитаны в семьях эмигрантов с жестким соблюдением традиций: никакой чужеродной крови, жениться только на своих. В редкие минуты, когда Хару позволено трещать без умолку, она перекатывает во рту непривычное «р», как леденец, и ни у кого не возникает сомнений, что такая шумная, разговорчивая, очаровательная юная леди может быть уроженкой какой-то иной страны.  
Хибари молчит — как и положено серьезному и влиятельному бизнесмену.  
Он вообще все время молчит.  
Когда они ужинают в своем сером номере — Кёя сидит за столом с прямой, как палка, спиной, Хару устраивается на кровати, поджав под себя ноги — они не обмениваются ни словом.   
Правильно.  
Трупы же не разговаривают.  
Для всего окружающего мира Хибари Кёя и Миура Хару умерли.  
Две недели назад.  
Две недели и один день, если быть точным.  
Хару до конца жизни будет помнить этот день.  
Впрочем, может так случиться, что помнить ей его придется совсем недолго.

* * *  
Хару слышала, что этот седоватый добродушный общественный деятель, больше похожий на Санта Клауса, чем на политика, как-то связан с комитетом по незаконному обороту наркотиков. То ли служил там в начале карьеры, то ли кто-то из его семьи там работает. Хару сказали не копать в этом направлении, и она послушалась.  
С возрастом понимаешь, как важно найти компромисс между вопросами интересными и вопросами правильными.  
О да, это определенно было самое звездное «интервью с Хару», которое ей доводилось проводить. Потому что окончилось оно, еще не начавшись, взрывом такой оглушительной силы, что просел фундамент здания, в котором она находилась.  
Как все считали — находилась.  
Ее спасла собственная предусмотрительность, помноженная на любопытство: явиться на встречу на пятнадцать минут раньше срока могло стоить ей чего-то сенсационного.  
Так и вышло.  
Она ждала в небольшом кабинете, удивляясь непривычной тишине за дверью, когда мобильный зазвонил.   
\- На пожарную лестницу. Быстро. Не успеешь за полминуты — забью до смерти.  
Хибари никогда не звонил ей и никогда не разговаривал в приказном тоне. Да что там, он вообще никогда с ней не разговаривал. Поэтому Хару поняла ясно и четко — случилось что-то действительно важное.   
Она не удивилась, обнаружив, что дверь номера заперта. Просто потеряла лишних пять секунд, ковыряя в замке шпилькой. Она грохотала каблуками по металлической пожарной лестнице, а Хибари стоял внизу и смотрел на нее, нетерпеливо подкидывая в руке ключи от машины. Ну надо же, подумала она тогда. Он что-то может делать нетерпеливо. А потом он посмотрел на часы и крикнул ей: «Прыгай!». Невозмутимый, непроницаемый Хибари Кёя заорал это так громко, что сердце внутри пропустило удар. И она прыгнула.  
Хару до сих пор не знает, как он успел поймать ее. Как успел опередить взрывную волну, укрыв их обоих за какой-то хозяйственной пристройкой. Как выяснилось позже, этим камням, которые спасли их жизни, было под сотню лет. Небольшому отелю, в котором произошел взрыв — всего два года.   
Номер разнесло вдребезги. Хару смотрела на покосившееся здание с черным провалом внутри и кашляла сквозь едкий дым. Потом робко выглянула за угол и увидела, что на их машину упал кондиционер. Хибари постоял рядом с автомобилем секунду, а потом сделал что-то — и тот вспыхнул ярким факелом. Через пару мгновений взорвался бензобак, и Хару инстинктивно зажала руками уши. Жаль машину, ведь Кёя, наверное, не покупает плохих вещей — подумала тогда она.   
Потом стало жаль себя.  
Очень жаль.  
Она всё сделала правильно. Не раскопала ничего запретного. Не совала свой нос в чужие грязные делишки. Мало ли, чем там занимается на досуге этот общественный деятель. Интервью — это просто работа.  
А вот его люди успели раскопать многое. В том числе и то, что Миура Хару — давняя и близкая знакомая Десятого босса Вонголы. Давний конфликт из-за переправки наркотиков через Италию — сказал Хибари. Надо залечь на дно. Стать невидимками. Воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы выяснить, через какие каналы бельгийцы получают информацию. И пресечь это, разумеется. То, что машина взорвалась — даже к лучшему. Теперь весь мир будет думать, что их попросту нет.  
Никто не должен ни о чем знать. Даже в самой Вонголе. Ни одна живая душа.   
\- Но мы же с тобой знаем.  
\- Значит, мы больше не живые.

* * *  
Хару задумчиво протирает зеркало в ванной, уставившись на своё отражение. Волосы пришлось обрезать. Да она и сама была этому рада: казалось, что въевшийся в них дым не вымоешь никаким шампунем.  
Она аккуратно промокает их полотенцем и идет в комнату. На правой кровати вытянулся Хибари. У него прикрыты глаза, а дыхание размеренное и спокойное. Но Хару знает, что стоит сделать шаг в его сторону, и он проснется мгновенно. Она уже пробовала.  
Когда ты день за днем проводишь рядом с одним человеком, поневоле с ним сближаешься. Честно говоря, она не думает, что Хибари хоть с кем-нибудь сможет в жизни сблизиться. Он особенный. Но она-то самая обыкновенная. Она не может не привязываться к человеку, который ее спас. Который каждую ночь спит на соседней кровати в паре метров от нее.  
Во сне он смешно морщит лоб. Как чем-то ужасно недовольный маленький ребенок. Он кажется мягче во сне. Моложе. Хару смотрит на него и думает, что он ее ровесник. А повидал в жизни, наверное, столько, сколько ей никогда не увидеть и не пережить.  
Он педант. Он ест и спит по часам. Однажды — на пятый день их смерти, если быть точным — она не выдержала, психанула и наорала на него: мол, ты и в туалет тоже ходишь строго по часам, да?   
Хибари отставил тарелку в сторону, посмотрел на нее и процедил, слегка мотнув головой в сторону:  
\- Дверь там. Можешь идти в какой угодно ресторан в какое угодно время. Труп забирать буду не я.  
\- Разве есть в отеле обязательно тоже по часам? Мы же не в тюрьме, - сердито пробурчала она, отодвигая скрипучий стул и садясь напротив него.  
\- Можешь есть в одиночестве, - Хибари аккуратно промокнул губы салфеткой и встал из-за стола. - Я полагал, что тебе этого не хотелось.   
Пока Хару ошарашенно хватала ртом воздух, Кёя надел пальто и вышел.  
На следующий день она ждала его за столом, сердито поглядывая на часы и остывающее рагу. Он молча посмотрел на нее и присел рядом. Хару увидела поистине сенсационное зрелище — Хибари Кёя улыбнулся.   
Через неделю он разрешил ей выходить на улицу. Ненадолго. Строго в обозначенное время.  
\- Правда? Мне можно прогуляться? Это потому, что я была хорошей девочкой, да? - Хару хихикает и светится от счастья.  
\- Не льсти себе, - Хибари смотрит на нее, как на умственно отсталую. Хару мрачнеет.  
\- Ясно. Под твоим надзором. У тебя ничего не вышло и теперь мы будем ловить их на приманку.   
\- Мы — нет. Я буду ловить. Ты — гулять. Разве ты не этого хотела?  
Какая же у него мерзкая, самодовольная ухмылка!

Хару бредет по улице, зябко кутаясь в шарф. Промозгло. Сыро. Мерзко. Не удерживается и заглядывает в кондитерскую лавку. В лицо сразу же ударяет потрясающее тепло и запах шоколада. Хару покупает на радостях три коробки: трюфели, знаменитые «морские ракушки», и еще белый шоколад. И молочного — огромная плитка.  
На пороге магазина она щурится недоуменно: её словно бы ослепило что-то на мгновение, но ведь солнце давно и безнадежно скрыто за тучами. В следующую секунду она слышит звон стекла за своей спиной и видит, как за углом ближайшего дома валится на землю человек. Она стоит на месте неподвижно, прижимая коробки к груди.   
Хибари приходится взять ее за руку, чтобы она пошла за ним. 

* * *  
\- Почему мы не можем связаться с Цуной? С остальными? - Хару нервно сминает в пальцах фольгу от шоколада.  
\- Ты не поймешь.  
\- А ты объясни! - она вскакивает с кровати и нависает над ним, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- В Вонголе шпион, - нехотя отвечает Кёя. Хару не может оторвать глаз от блестящего пистолета в его руках. Он чистит оружие и говорит с ней, не глядя, словно не обращая никакого внимания. Как со стенкой.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я лично чистил личные дела членов семьи. Твоего имени нигде нет.  
\- Почему?   
Хибари раздраженно поднимает на нее взгляд.  
\- Потому, что ты никогда не была знакома ни с кем из Хранителей. Ты живешь обычной жизнью. Нормальной жизнью. Безопасной.  
Хару прикусывает губу.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит она тихо и потерянно. Стоит, разглядывая Кёю пристально. - А Кёко?  
\- Кёко — одноклассница Савады. И его невеста. Она была поставлена в известность, что скрыть ее существование в случае возможной женитьбы не представляется возможным. Она была не против.  
Хару молча вертит в руках последний кусок шоколадки.  
\- Если бы ты была на ее месте...  
\- Я не на ее месте. Каким бы желанным оно ни было. Я на своем месте. У меня есть своё место в жизни, понятно?  
Хибари не удостаивает ее ответом и возвращается к оружию.  
\- Ты же вроде не любишь пистолеты? С чего это вдруг?  
\- Тонфа не позволили бы мне с расстояния десяти метров проломить голову тому человеку, который стрелял в тебя сегодня.  
\- Хочешь шоколад? - спрашивает Хару без всякого перехода. - Он вкусный. Единственное хорошее, что есть в этом городе.  
\- У меня руки заняты, - раздраженно отвечает он, сжимая в одной руке оружие и в другой — пропитанную смазкой тряпочку. Хару раздумывает не дольше секунды, отламывает небольшой кусочек и подносит ко рту Хибари. Тот смотрит на него, как на бомбу, а потом медленно наклоняет голову и прижимается к ее пальцами губами. Слизывает подтаявший шоколад и смотрит на нее снизу вверх. Глаза его темные и очень, очень страшные. Хару кажется, что сейчас он закричит ей опять: «Прыгай!».  
Но вместо этого раздается телефонный звонок.  
Хибари поднимает трубку и говорит что-то тихо.  
Хару смотрит на свои пальцы и думает, что еще секунда — и она бы прыгнула безо всяких просьб.

Она просыпается поздно ночью. На улице льет как из ведра, ветки стучат об оконную раму.   
Хару заматывается в халат и идет в ванную — на звук бьющегося стекла и сдавленного стона.   
\- Ты мог бы разбудить меня, - говорит она тихо, опускаясь на колени перед ванной. Хибари лежит в ней, как есть в одежде, зажимая рукой длинный порез, который пересекает весь бок и заходит на спину. Хару аккуратно расстегивает и снимает с него распоротую рубашку, собирает с пола осколки пузырька с перекисью.   
Кёя тяжело дышит, смотрит на нее из-под спутанных мокрых волос. Он полностью вымотан — Хару боится спросить о причинах. Просто молча достает из аптечки антисептик, обрабатывает и заклеивает рану пластырем. Потом осторожно вытирает мокрые волосы Хибари полотенцем и помогает снять обувь. В кровать он бредет сам, пошатываясь и держась за стенку. Она укрывает его одеялом и сидит над ним до утра, не сомкнув глаз.  
Просто, когда он прикрыл тяжелые веки, Хару опустила ладонь на его лоб, чтобы откинуть влажные волосы. А убрать так и не смогла.

Утром все еще идет дождь. Она открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что лежит в его постели. Одна. Смятые простыни пахнут Кёей — она зарывается в них лицом и улыбается против воли. Сильный, резкий запах. Одеколон, порох, пот и кровь. Если убрать кровь — ей очень, очень нравится. Она лежит и думает о том, какие у Хибари были горячие губы, когда он ел шоколад с ее руки.   
Хару улыбается, сладко потягиваясь, встает и бредет в ванную комнату.   
На столе белеет листок, и ей почему-то ужасно хочется обойти его стороной и не трогать. Она разворачивает сложенную бумагу, читает адрес и время встречи. Как же она отвыкла от японских иероглифов. У Кёи четкий и резкий почерк. Красивый.  
«Будь точно в срок. Иначе останешься без сладкого».  
С ума сойти. Хибари Кея, оказывается, умеет шутить.

\- Ты встречаешься здесь с их информатором. Я нашел человека, который сливает данные о Вонголе. Сделал так, чтобы до него дошли слухи — ты жива и нуждаешься в помощи. Он оставил для тебя сообщение в отеле вчера.  
\- Опять ловим на приманку? - устало спрашивает Хару. Хибари жестко берет ее за подбородок и заставляет посмотреть себе в лицо.  
\- Я спас тебя тогда. Спасу и сейчас. Будешь сомневаться...  
\- Забьешь до смерти. Я знаю, - Хару смотрит на него и подается всем телом вперед.  
У Кёи очень, очень горячие губы. А глядя на него, никогда бы и не подумала. Она целует их и целует, не в силах оторваться. Хибари прижимает ее к себе на мгновение так крепко, что у нее захватывает дух. Потом отстраняет и проводит пальцами по губам.  
\- Сладко.  
\- Я ела много шоколада.  
\- Слишком много шоколада, я полагаю.  
Хару показательно сердито бьет его кулаком в плечо и думает, как же чертовски приятно касаться Кёи.  
\- Ничего, тебе полезно пробовать это почаще. Ты с первого же взгляда производишь впечатление человека, который в детстве ел слишком мало сладкого.  
Она гордо разворачивается на каблуках и идет в сторону кафе. Усаживается за столик, кутаясь в плед, и заказывает кофе. У нее, черт возьми, всё еще утро.  
Хару замечает его издалека. И узнает сразу же. Она видела его пару раз на приемах у Цуны — кажется, он занимается бумажной работой. Что-то вроде помощника секретаря. Она хочет вскочить на ноги и ударить его — мерзавец, тварь, это он сдал ее! Если бы не Хибари, ее бы уже давно разнесло на куски тем взрывом.  
Она берет себя в руки и улыбается настолько приветливо и загнанно, насколько это возможно. В ней пропадает великая актриса, она всегда это подозревала. Он не садится за ее столик. Останавливается рядом, с любезной улыбкой протягивает руку и говорит тихо: «Идемте со мной». Хару едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать озираться судорожно по сторонам. Вместо этого она послушно встает и идет за ним.  
В машине никого, кроме них, нет. Хару облегченно выдыхает, но тут же напрягается снова.  
\- Куда вы меня везете?  
\- В безопасное место, донна.  
\- Не нужно называть меня так. Я не итальянка.  
\- Но вы же член Семьи. А Семья не бросает своих в беде.  
Хару чувствует опасность. А еще — запах оружейной смазки. Он намертво въелся в память.   
Она дергает ручку и кубарем вылетает из машины, ползет куда-то в сторону. Слышит скрип тормозов и звук выстрелов. Бедро обжигает несильно, как будто она коснулась края горячей сковородки.  
Потом она решается открыть глаза и видит, как Хибари в своем автомобиле на полном ходу таранит машину информатора. Тот спешно захлопывает дверцу и срывается с места.  
«Уедет или останется?» - думает Хару.  
Кёя выскакивает из машины и рывком ставит ее на ноги.  
\- Ждать здесь. Никуда не уходить. Я вернусь через полчаса.  
\- Если ты не возьмешь меня с собой, я забью тебя до смерти, - говорит она. - Мы прошли это всё с тобой вдвоем. Я еду.  
Она залезает в машину и пристегивает ремень безопасности.  
\- Если тебя не убьет он, это сделаю я.  
Автомобиль с ревом стартует и стремительно набирает скорость.  
\- Обязательно, - бормочет Хару, вцепившись пальцами в края сиденья.  
Их заносит на каждом крутом повороте. Дорога скользкая, как стекло, от скрипа тормозов у Хару закладывает уши.   
\- Куда мы едем? - спрашивает она и вздрагивает, почувствовав горячие пальцы на своей ладони. - Всё в порядке. Просто скажи мне, куда мы едем.  
\- Здесь частный аэропорт недалеко.   
Они резко съезжают на обочину и едут, как кажется Хару, куда-то прямо в лес. Неожиданно деревья расступаются, и она видит небольшое взлетное поле. Хибари резко тормозит. Через пару секунд он уже там.  
Их слишком много — с ужасом думает Хару. И у них у всех оружие. Хибари, конечно, особенный, он и пулю в полете отобьет своими тонфа, но их же там так много.  
Она судорожно шарит по салону машины, открывает бардачок трясущимися пальцами — и видит там запасной пистолет.  
Руки дрожат, она не может снять его с предохранителя, наверное, целую вечность. Когда ей это, наконец, удается, Хару выскакивает из автомобиля и бежит на поле. «Если я случайно раню его — он меня убьет. А если убью — сама застрелюсь. Спокойно. Только без нервов. Только без нервов».   
Первая пуля летит куда-то вбок, Хару прикусывает губу и старательно целится. Со второго раза получается лучше. Она попадает в одного из них — остальные озираются в поисках нового противника, и это становится их главной ошибкой. Когда ты на одном поле с Хибари Кёей, от него невозможно уйти. Даже если поле — взлетное.  
Она успевает ранить еще двоих, прежде, чем все заканчивается. Хибари идет к ангару, вытаскивает из него трясущегося информатора и вырубает его одним точным ударом. Хару очень хочется подойти поближе и добить его совсем.   
Еще ей совсем не страшно. Особенно, когда Хибари подходит к ней близко, и она так явно видит в его лице, что он колеблется — ударить ее или поцеловать.  
У Хару прострелен подол платья и оцарапано бедро. Она разглядывает аккуратную круглую дырку на ткани, слегка подкрашенную алым, засовывает в нее палец и смеется.  
Кёя хмурится и опускается перед ней на колени, приподнимает подол и внимательно осматривает неглубокую рану. Хару слегка пошатывается и машинально опускает ладонь на его голову. Пальцы сами зарываются в спутанные влажные волосы. Она гладит его по голове и вздрагивает, когда Хибари поднимает на нее взгляд. Смотрит пристально. А потом наклоняется вперед и прижимается губами к бедру. Лижет языком рану, и Хару стонет, запрокинув голову.   
\- Пойдем отсюда, - тихо просит она и тянет его вверх. - Я ненавижу самолеты.  
\- Почему? - он перехватывает ее запястья и подносит ладони к лицу, целует пальцы и втягивает их в рот. Хару дрожит и выдыхает:  
\- Я боюсь высоты.  
Горячие руки пробираются под платье, гладят тонкие ключицы, спускаются вниз, обжигают соски, плавно обводят каждую грудь.  
\- Ты же прыгнула тогда.  
\- Я знаю. Я... - она задыхается, вздрагивает от морозного воздуха, пробирающегося под одежду. От прикосновений, пробирающихся под кожу. - Я бы прыгнула еще раз, - заканчивает она тихо.  
\- Прыгай, - говорит Кёя.  
И она прыгает.

Он не похож ни на одного из ее прежних мужчин.  
Он почти ничего не говорит.  
Поэтому каждое его слово, которое она жадно ловит, разливается по коже огнем.   
Он не называет ее «красивая» или «милая». Но в момент, когда он опускает ее на заднее сиденье пропахшего оружейной смазкой и порохом автомобиля, он зовет ее по имени. И у нее внутри от этого звука — высота.   
«Хару».  
Она больше не боится высоты.  
\- Мы можем поехать в отель, - говорит он, и ей требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять, что он издевается над ней. У него глаза смеются. Он едва сдерживается. У него кровь кипит после боя — Хару может видеть это теперь. Потому что у нее внутри кровь тоже кипит.  
\- Нет, - отвечает она и кусает его за губу. И в следующее мгновенье их швыряет и вжимает друг в друга, как после взрыва. Всё можно. Они победители. Им теперь всё можно.  
Хару смеется, запрокидывая голову — и тут же стонет, потому что Кёя сдергивает с нее белье, закидывает ее ногу на спинку переднего сидения и скользит губами по внутренней стороне бедра. Потом целует живот, прикусывает тонкую кожу, так что Хару вздрагивает и цепляется пальцами за его волосы. Когда он касается языком клитора, её подбрасывает на месте, как от выстрела. Кончик языка обжигает кожу, как раскаленная пуля. Пробивает тело насквозь.  
\- Не могу больше... Давай, я не могу больше, черт тебя возьми, я тебя сейчас убью!  
Она кричит и стонет, царапает ногтями его спину, когда он входит в нее. Кожаная обивка сиденья под ней давно стала мокрой и горячей.   
В ушах до сих пор стоит свист пуль, и визг тормозов на заледенелой дороге. Хару стонет, громко, гораздо громче, чем всегда. Она хочет заглушить все звуки. Или просто не может сдержаться. Она не знает. Какая разница.  
Она слышит только собственный голос, и хриплое дыхание Кёи. Он целует ее в запрокинутую шею, сжимает соски до боли и движется в ней так же быстро и резко, как он движется в бою. Хару нравится это. Нравится бой, в котором они оба — уже победители.  
Ноют мышцы на широко разведенных бедрах, ягодицы трутся о кожаное сиденье, а Хибари вколачивается в неё всё сильней и сильней и зовет ее по имени так, что она закрывает глаза и видит высокое-высокое небо. Оно пронзительно синее, а не серое. Мир на изнанке век расцвечивается яркими красками, и когда она распахивает глаза и стонет, этот цвет никуда не исчезает. Она поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к запястью Кёи. Из глаз текут слезы. Он берет ее лицо в ладони и целует, так глубоко, так правильно, так уверенно, что по телу разливается звон. Ее поднимает, как на облаке, она не чувствует ни рук, ни ног. А потом он отрывается от ее губ и вбивается в нее, заполняет ее раскаленным членом до предела. Сердце бьется где-то в горле, и когда Хибари прижимается к нему губами, ей кажется, что он приставил туда пистолет, нажал на курок и выстрелил прямо в него, сделал её — навылет — своей, и Хару обрушивается на землю с долгим протяжным криком.   
Это не страшно. Она не боится падать больше.   
Ее всегда поймают.


End file.
